


Tras Bambalinas

by laynad3



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laynad3/pseuds/laynad3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba aburrido, muy aburrido y la falta de conversación por parte de su pareja de trabajo no ayudaba a esa situación. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y enfocó su mirada en la figura del otro chico. Si no quería hablar bien, pero no evitaría que él hiciera algo para quitarse la tensión en sus hombros. Slash. L-elf/Haruto. Mini-capítulos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horas Laborales

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: malas palabras, slash y escenas entre L-elf y Haruto no aptas para menores, aunque no muy explícitas.  
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, son propiedad de Sunrise.

Y ahí estaban ellos, un puñado de chicos sudorosos y agotados por las labores de mantenimiento y reparación de las instalaciones del enorme módulo 77. El ambiente estaba silencioso, exceptuando los pocos ruidos de las herramientas y los susurros entre camaradas casi a punto de terminar las labores encomendadas. Y ellos no eran la excepción. Haruto miró de soslayo a un ocupado ojivioleta que no paraba de teclear en la computadora de la centralita de ingeniería encargada de mantener las líneas del metro y otros medios de transporte en funcionamiento. Estaban descansando de la guerra con el Imperio Dorssia y ya que no contaban con mucho personal, era obligación de ellos mismos como país independiente, mantener el módulo en las mínimas condiciones de funcionalidad en cuanto a operación para garantizar su sobrevivencia y combate.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, tenía ciertos asuntos que solucionar. Estaba aburrido, _muy aburrido_ y la falta de conversación por parte de su pareja de trabajo no ayudaba a esa situación. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y enfocó su mirada en la figura del otro chico. Si no quería hablar bien, pero no evitaría que él hiciera algo para quitarse la tensión en sus hombros.

-¿Qué quieres? –escuchó el gruñido

-Nada –respondió satisfecho de ver la mueca de incomodidad ante sus acciones.

-Termina lo que estás haciendo y deja de hacer el vago.

La conversación terminó allí, aunque no su acoso.

Se acercó un poco y jugueteó con los lisos y plateados cabellos del chico hasta alcanzar una de las mejillas y picarla una y otra vez. Un par de ojos violetas lo fulminaron con rabia –Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido te torceré el brazo hasta que llores de dolor –las palabras de amenaza hacia su integridad física no ahuyentaron la determinación del castaño. Este rió con ánimo sin retirar el dedo de la mejilla ajena. Un fuerte manotazo apartó su mano, aunque no fue lo único que el mayor hizo. El aliento cálido sobre su rostro y la mirada violeta casi atravesándolo le hicieron estremecerse, aunque no de miedo. Lo tenía por las solapas de su camisa y aunque intentó que lo soltara no funcionó mucho.

-Arrugarás mi camisa, L-elf –le señaló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El otro sólo pareció enfurecerse. Lo sacudió como si de una batidora se tratase -¡Suéltame! –gritó mareado por la repentina brusquedad.

-¡Te lo advertí! –le gritó en la cara empleando toda su fuerza bruta  para hacer llegar el mensaje.

-¡Lo entendí! –se removió, lo sostuvo entre sus dedos para alejarlo y se movió lejos aunque no con buenos resultados. Cayeron al piso hechos un caos de piernas, manos, herramientas y repuestos. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado cerca creería que peleaban nuevamente.

La fuerte risa por parte del ojiazul exasperó al otro. No estaba jugando y aun así el muy idiota se moría de las cosquillas. Con que así estaban las cosas, entonces, lo torturaría si eso era lo que pedía. Se quitó la chaqueta un poco acalorado por el repentino ejercicio y ante la vista de un inocente Haruto llevó su boca y sus dientes al cuello descubierto para morderlo en venganza. La risa apagada y el ruidoso gemido de sorpresa fueron suficientes para calmar su mal genio. Lo siguiente que el castaño registró fue su desnudez contra las frías paredes de aquella pequeña consola de ingeniería con el cuerpo caliente del ex soldado de Dorssian casi asfixiándolo y el calor creciente ente sus piernas a punto de llevarlo al mismísimo paraíso. No se quejó, se sometió voluntariamente mientras seguía el vaivén brusco con sus caderas y dejaba que aquella boca marcara su pálida piel por donde le viniera en gana.

Una vez que terminaron, observó al peliplateado continuar con su trabajo en el teclado sin molestarse en vestirse o asearse.

-Pervertido –susurró con una mirada acusadora en su rostro.

El aludido no se inmutó ante su comentario lastimero.

-Pensé que me torcerías el brazo –se jactó muy arrogante buscando molestar nuevamente a su compañero –Pero terminar excitado encima de mí y duro sólo por esa broma es algo no esperaba de ti. Bueno, no es algo que debería sorprenderme,  fin y al cabo eres también un adolescente normal.

L-elf pareció meditarlo un momento antes de encararlo y sonreír de _esa_ manera que tanto le crispaba los nervios. Retrocedió un poco pensando que, provocar al demonio era un nivel totalmente diferente, a jugar con él.

-Tal vez lo haga, pero será en medio de todo el patio escolar con _mi_ pie pisoteando tu trasero desnudo hasta hacerte rogar que pare o que siga, dependiendo hasta dónde llega tu faceta masoquista… Ya quiero ver la cara de todos –finalizó con un tono de voz siniestro.

Ahora sí, horrorizado ante la idea huyó del pequeño refugio sin importarle la oscuridad reinante en el exterior o si corría desnudo por la cuidad desolada.

-¡Más te vale que corras lo suficiente, Tokishima Haruto!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Festival Escolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podía joderlo allí mismo, de no ser porque se hallaban en un lugar público y sus compañeros kamitsuki se acercaban a ellos riéndose de su desgracia para ayudarlos a salir de aquella maldita melcocha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: malas palabras, slash y algunas escenas insinuantes entre L-elf y Haruto. Bastantes ocurrencias estúpidas.  
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea de esta historia, el resto es propiedad de Sunrise.

El alboroto de los estudiantes ese día lo estaba exasperando un poco. A menos que todos hubieran olvidado que estaban en medio de una guerra, aquella situación despreocupada y llena de muestras de entusiasmo no concordaban con los anteriores estados de ánimo que habían experimentado semanas atrás. Su compañero de cuarto no parecía opinar lo mismo, por el contrario lo hostigó con sus comentarios ingenuos e idealizados sobre su pesimismo y poca confianza en otros seres humanos, hasta que decidió callarlo con un puño en la cara y marcharse de allí. Al final, decidió ocultarse del mundo exterior en la azotea del edificio más alejado de toda la escuela y planear sus siguientes movimientos contra Dorssian.

Mientras los minutos transcurrieron, y la temprana mañana se transformó en un soleado medio día, el ruido de la música y los murmullos apagados de muchas personas reunidos al otro extremo del complejo de edificios llegó a sus oídos para sacarlo de su estupor, tal vez por permanecer tantas horas recostado sobre el suelo mirando el pasar de las nubes del enorme cielo del módulo 77. De pronto los pasos de alguien acercándose capturaron su atención. Miles de opciones desfilaron por su cabeza, entre esas, dejar inconsciente a la persona que se atrevía a perturbar su tranquilidad. Sin embargo, esperó imperturbable a que la sombra del desconocido cubriera por completo su figura

-Te encontré, L-elf –la risa despreocupada del chico lo distrajo por unos instantes, antes de notar un par de dedos presionando sus mejillas, una y otra vez.

-¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo!? –apartó los dedos juguetones de sus mejillas y lo miró con dureza. Sus ojos violetas brillaban de ira. Los azules lo detallaban con malicia.

-Siempre tan amargado –bufó en tono infantil sin moverse un centímetro de su posición en cuclillas.

-¿Qué quieres? –espetó más sereno observando los rasgos de su contraparte.

-Una competencia –le oyó declarar, aunque no vio rastro de algo malintencionado.

-No quiero.

-¡Pero Shoko lo ha organizado! –se irguió –Le he dicho que es una tontería, y que no aceptarías, pero me ha dicho que si te niegas, tendré que revelarle tu escondite secreto y aquellas cosas que tanto quieres y que están…-una mano en su boca interrumpió cualquier información extra que pudiera divulgar.

-Espero que no le hayas dicho –el tono amenazador hizo temblar al ojiazul quién negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Bien ¿Y por qué tengo que participar en un juego? –le interrogó dejándolo libre para hablar, pero aún con sosteniéndolo de un brazo si se le ocurre escapar.

-Bueno, Rukino no fue muy específica al respecto…

-¿Rukino Saki? –la sola mención de la segunda mujer le hizo marearse. Nada bueno salía cuando esas dos se unían. Meditó por unos minutos sin liberar al castaño, que misteriosamente permaneció tranquilo.

Todo era demasiado sospechoso.

Al final, había terminado semidesnudo, con sólo un traje de baño y las dos chicas en cuestión en las mismas condiciones que ellos. Entonces algo en su mente se iluminó.

-No pienso participar en esto –puntualizó con la misma expresión seria y de malos amigos.

-Eres un poco lento para este tipo de cosas –la voz divertida de Shoko lo irritó. A su lado, la chica de largos cabellos azules lo miró de forma maliciosa.

-¿Quién dijo que tendrás un combate contra alguna de nosotras?

Su expresión de sorpresa y de decepción por parte del castaño, eran dignas de una foto. Las dos mujeres rieron como nunca.

Aquello sólo podía significar _problemas_.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, no quieres intentar golpear a Haruto?

La sugerencia hecha sin ninguna malicia le provocó de repente un sentimiento de satisfacción inexplicable. Ahora era el ojiazul quién retrocedía intimidado.

-¿Eh? –el pobre chico estaba en shock.

La idea le parecía ridícula y humillante, pero no era tan mala si lo ponía de esa forma.  Atrapó la muñeca del inseguro castaño y lo empujó dentro de la enorme bañera,  luego ingresó en ella sin prestar atención a los miles de gritos y miradas que participaban de aquella distracción.

-Sabe a pudín de chocolate –comentó un recuperado Haruto casi cubierto por completo de la masa azucarada que poco a poco se deslizaba por su piel.

Aquel comentario ingenuo sólo empeoró el fastidio del peliplateado. Y antes que pudieran anunciar la pelea entre los dos personajes masculinos más populares de la escuela, el ex soldado embistió al desubicado piloto del Valvrave. Después de varios minutos, dónde L-elf se proclamó ganador, ambos chicos se percataron que habían terminado desnudos en medio de la gelatina, el pudín y el resto de ingredientes que aquella masa pudiera contener. Algo que al parecer a ninguno de los estudiantes presentes le importó, tal vez, porque en medio de una competencia tan infantil, grandes apuestas jugaban a favor o en contra de los animadores.

Alguien grito algo, muy probablemente las patrocinadoras del evento, y el caos entre cuerpos y manos que se alzaban se fue alejando del centro del encuentro. Dejó en libertad los brazos del castaño, quién sonrió agitado en medio de aquella batalla física. El brillo de alegría en los ojos azules era muy contagioso, al igual que aquella chispa que se había prendido repentinamente a medida que se sometían uno al otro.  Podía sentir debajo de su cuerpo y la comida, el cuerpo caliente, resbaloso y _despierto_ de Haruto. Y aunque, algo así no hubiera pasado por su cabeza, la adrenalina y el constante contacto físico lo tenía totalmente excitado. Se movió un poco, tratando de desenredar sus piernas con las del moreno, y el sonido gratificante que recibió a cambio aumento su pulso arterial a  mil. Podía joderlo allí mismo, de no ser porque se hallaban en un lugar público y sus compañeros _kamitsuki_ se acercaban a ellos riéndose de su desgracia para ayudarlos a salir de aquella maldita melcocha (1).

Los minutos pasaron mientras los cuatro tomaban los refrescos fríos y observaban como la multitud se dispersaba poco a poco.

-Creo que se les va a subir las hormigas si no se bañan ahora –contempló a los dos menores con los rastros de dulce por todo el cuerpo.

-No creo que algo como sea ocurra, Inuzuka-senpai –respondió un poco alterado el castaño sintiendo repentinamente picazón por todo el cuerpo.

La risa de Yamada se hizo sonora y altamente ofensiva para L-elf que gruñó en respuesta.

-Los considero, algo como esto realmente no es de mí agrado, sin embargo,  a Shoko y Saki se les ocurrió la idea luego de verlos discutir tanto –se rio el peliverde con la mirada fija en el horizonte. –Dice que los que se pelean se aman.

La sola sugerencia petrificó a uno mientras que el peliplateado no se inmutó. Los balbuceos en contra no se hicieron esperar -¡Q…qu…eé co…sas dicen! –el sonrojo era más que evidente.

-¡Pero mira lo avergonzado que estás! –esta vez Yamada abrazó por los hombros atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo para poder molestarlo.

-¡Ya basta! –intentó alejarse pero la fuerza del mayor definitivamente sobre pasaba la suya.

Duraron unos minutos más hasta que L-elf, alejado de la conversación terminó la bebida. Se acercó a Yamada quién continuaba abrazando a Haruto y le arrancó al chico, casi con demasiada violencia, los gritos de pelea se escucharon amenazadores, pero el ex soldado los ignoró.

-Por lo menos dejaron de pelear, ¿no lo crees Yamada? –con una mano en el hombro dispersó el temperamento volátil de su compañero.

-Maldito celoso –refunfuño en respuesta alejándose de la pareja pegajosa. La risita de Inuzuka no se hizo esperar. –Probablemente no lo suelte hasta que haya cerrado con llave el baño.

-Bueno, fue él quien se ofreció de voluntario junto con L-elf.

-Sí, aunque no como su oponente –el rubio se rio a carcajadas de recordar la escena –Hubiera podido tomarle una foto a su expresión de genuina sorpresa.

–No creo que lo lamente ahora. Después de todo salió algo bueno de esto ¿no?

-¡Por la cara de L-elf, creo que sí! ¡Para mañana no podrá caminar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

.

.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Melcocha o Alfandoque:** es un tipo de producto azucarado hecho a base de miel o melado, que se come en muchos países de Latinoamérica. Lo que quiero expresar con esta comparación es que la masa azucarada estaba lo suficiente pegajosa, gomosa y firme como para necesitar ayudar para salir de allí.


	3. Hermanastros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente otro capítulo. Lamento la demora, tenía la idea, pero ando corta de inspiración. Estoy tratando de mantenerlo actualizado continuamente, créanme, requiere un tremendo esfuerzo de mi parte. ¡Disfrútenlo!  
> .  
> .  
> Aclaraciones: AU. Más adelante continuaré esta línea de tiempo, así que tomen nota de algunos detalles.  
> .  
> Advertencias: Slash, algunas escenas explícitas y malas palabras. Insinuaciones perversas y cosas no aptas para menores. Quedan advertidos.  
> .  
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea de esta historia, el resto es propiedad de Sunrise.

Eran hermanos pero no de sangre. La palabra que mejor los definía era hermanastros. Aunque su verdadera madre insistía en que las formalidades deberían olvidarse y la relación debería fluir sin tantas complicaciones. Sin embargo, y a pesar que mantenía una comunicación constante con su padrastro, su nuevo hermano era caso aparte.

Desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, la rivalidad y el odio hicieron acto de presencia. No se soportaban, y se notaba en cada pequeña interacción que sostenían. Su madre les reñía por tal comportamiento, pero terminaban olvidándolo y al final, se departían insultos y mohines hirientes que hacían de la casa, un campo de batalla.

Y era lógico, después de todo eran totalmente diferentes en cada aspecto. Desde su apariencia, hasta sus modales, personalidad y forma de ver el mundo. Mientras el mayor se preocupaba por un futuro prometedor, lleno de elogios y una carrera impecable, él por su parte, sólo quería terminar sus estudios y vivir una vida tranquila con su propia familia. ¿Trabajo? ¿Universidad? No había respondido a esos interrogantes aún.

Tal vez su dejadez o falta de interés hacia su propio futuro era lo que irritaba tanto a Mikhail. No paraba de criticárselo. A veces pensaba que sentía envidia, porque él lo había tenido todo, en pocas proporciones, pero lo suficiente para vivir libre de preocupaciones. En cambio, el peliplateado, a pesar de ser hijo pudiente de una familia adinerada, había tenido que ganarse su puesto como futuro sucesor y combatir la enorme presión de ser perfecto en todo. Casi podía sentir lástima por él, excepto que no lo hacía porque podría morir de manera muy prematura.

A pesar de lo aterrador qué sonaba su vida familiar… Disfrutaba de toda aquella rutina.

Porque así eran las cosas _oficialmente_.

 _Extraoficialmente_ , la situación daba un giro radical de trescientos sesenta grados.

Si bien no habían congeniado al principio como había mencionado, poco a poco y debido a la convivencia obligada, habían terminado compartiendo momentos íntimos, _demasiado_ íntimos, que rayarían en incesto, si fueran verdaderos hermanos de sangre. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Porque aquellas situaciones se repetían una y otra vez, podía atreverse a insinuar que ellos las provocan, a _propósito_. Esa era la parte que más disfrutaba de todo.

Aunque no recordaba muy bien como había comenzado, estaba seguro que él había sucumbido a su propia curiosidad y a la necesidad de su hermanastro, sin embargo, no podía comprender como de un día para otro, lejos de mirarlo con odio, lo detallaba con lujuria.

En la actualidad, compartían ciertos días juntos y podían equilibrar su secreto con una vida relativamente normal. Aunque en aquellos precisos minutos, él se hallaba malhumorado. Esa semana, luego de los acostumbrados exámenes de finales de semestre, decidió que pospondría cualquier salida con sus amigos y su novia para abandonarse a los placeres de dormir hasta tarde y vaguear por toda la casa sin hacer nada. La tenía a su completa disposición. Sus padres estarían por fuera por dos semanas, mientras su hermano Mikhail, asistiría con su novia y sus amigos estirados a unas cómodas y lujosas vacaciones de verano. Hizo un mohín de fastidio recostado en el sofá de la casa. Esa era la razón de su enojo. Pero ignoró el sentimiento. Si el otro quería irse con aquella mujer y sus amigachos, que lo hiciera, a él no se le antojaba pagarle con la misma moneda.

Dejó sus libros a un lado, la tarea de verano podía esperar unos días más.

Se dispuso a librar una batalla con todos los elementos de su cuarto, porque no quería tener que vivir varias semanas entre el caos del desorden y el mal olor de la basura, que resultara en una queja directa por parte de sus malditos y chismosos vecinos. Luego de horas de aseo fructífero por toda la casa, decidió que su estómago merecía comer. Observó el fuego calentar lentamente el recipiente que contenía los alimentos. Asintió complacido. La cocina era uno de sus puntos fuertes, y al parecer los oficios del hogar, y se sintió orgulloso por eso.

-Tienes un talento increíble como ama de casa, Haruto  -la voz lo sorprendió, a la par que unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon por la espalda, casi haciendo que regara todo el contenido de la olla en el suelo y se quemara en el acto. Sin embargo, el intruso pareció ser más rápido porque lo apartó de todo antes que algún accidente pudiera ocurrirle. Se estremeció cuando un cálido beso fue depositado en su cuello. El aroma de la colonia y el aliento contra su piel lo transportaron directamente a sus más sucios pensamientos.

-Mikhail –jadeó de repente olvidando que estaba haciendo. Vio que el ojivioleta apagaba la estufa y lo arrastraba contra su cuerpo hasta el mesón central dónde estaban todos los ingredientes de su comida. Aún continuaba a sus espaldas, repartiendo besos castos por su nuca y cuello,  mientras que acariciaba por todos lados. Ladeó su cabeza en busca de la boca que se mofaba de él, y la encontró dispuesta a devolverle el beso. Fueron unos minutos de contacto húmedo, caliente, muy caliente hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

-¿Eres bastante precoz, eh? –la voz burlona se coló por su oído, y aunque podía ser motivo para que riñera por aquel comentario malintencionado, aquello sólo le provocó una reacción física más fuerte que el simple estímulo de ser tocado sobre la ropa. -¿Te gustaría que te lo hiciera aquí, verdad? ¿Sobre la mesa del comedor o contra este mesón? –las insinuaciones soeces junto con la mano que se movía rítmica y concienzudamente debajo de sus pantalones lo estaban torturando deliciosamente.

Gimió y casi se derritió sobre el otro. Era muy bueno en lo que hacía, y no le importaba dejárselo saber. Continuaron varios minutos más, hasta que finalmente se corrió entre el calor de la mano y la estrechez de su ropa.

-No he terminado –le susurró.

Sí, de eso podía estar seguro. Sólo eran los juegos previos.

Subieron al segundo piso, lejos de la posibilidad que alguien no esperado entrara por la puerta principal y una vez allí los encontrara haciendo obscenidades en la cocina. No fue difícil adivinar que terminarían en el cuarto del mayor compartiendo caricias y besos acalorados. Aquel cuarto era el mejor testigo de todas sus perversidades y encuentros.

-¿No irías a un campamento de verano con tus estirados amigos? –interrogó al peliplateado mientras dejaba que este lo desnudara. La respuesta se tardó en llegar a medida que se rozaban y aumentaban el nivel del juego. Para cuando los ojos violetas lo miraron desde lo alto, supo que le hallaría sentido a todo.

-Repentinamente me sentí mal, probablemente estoy enfermo, así que al final decliné la invitación. Tu madre insistió en que debía permanecer en cama, y gracias a que cierto inútil estaría perdiendo el tiempo por aquí a ella le pareció buena idea que fueras mi enfermera –sonrió socarronamente aplastándolo más contra el suave colchón de la cama. –Estoy esperando con ansias ver qué tipo de cuidados puedes darme, Haruto –el ronroneo fue suficiente para cambiar de roles. Lo sujetó por la cintura cambiando posiciones. De pronto se hallaba sobre el cuerpo pálido del mayor, montando a horcadas sobre las caderas de este y con algo muy despierto dentro de él. Gimió al contacto. Las manos ajenas le acariciaron desde abajo y le incitaron a moverse.

-Que conveniente –jadeó sin apartar la mirada azulino de los ojos violetas. No esperó una segunda invitación. Sabía lo que le gustaba al otro y cómo. Se movió lento al principio y luego a medida que se ponía más duro, las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza. Permanecieron largos minutos, sólo con el sonido húmedo y los jadeos entrecortados. Al final, todo fue simplemente placer. Se dejó caer sobre el otro sin importarle aplastarlo con su peso.

Estaba muy agotado.

Su respiración errática y la sensación de sueño fueron suficientes para que Mikhail lo acomodara a su lado, y lo abrazara posesivamente. Lo consintió por mucho tiempo. Casi parecía estar siendo acunado como un bebé. Estaba en el jodido paraíso.

-Así que, ¿Cuáles son los planes para estas vacaciones de verano?  -le susurró sobre su piel casi a punto de caer dormido.

Una pequeña risita lo sacó de su estupor. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a su amante. Los ojos le brillaban. Un pequeño roce sobre su espalda baja le hizo temblar de anticipación.

-¿No es muy obvio? –la sonrisa prepotente de Mikhail fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas.

El muy descarado no lo dejaría dormir mientras se apareaban como conejos.

Tendría que pensar una excusa creíble para su malestar en cuanto sus padres regresaran. Porque sería muy sospechoso que dos chicos adolescentes, solos y con toda la casa a disposición no hicieran nada malo, y menos, si él se negaba a levantarse o repentinamente comenzara a caminar de manera extraña.

Casi podía escuchar a su madre alarmada y sonrojada hasta las orejas, a su padre riéndose por lo hermoso de la juventud y a su hermano fingiendo ignorancia.

_¡Qué chica más atrevida! No pensé que te gustara que ella te lo hiciera por atrás._

Sí, esa era la reacción esperada, porque si de algo ellos estaban seguros es que los dos gustaban enormemente de la compañía femenina. Cuán equivocados estaban.


	4. Promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno que coste. Esta pequeña historia se escribió muchísimo antes que saliera el final. Me sorprendió la similitud de algunas escenas así que tuve que cambiarlas, el final es lo único que acabo de terminar.   
> .  
> .  
> Advertencias: Slash, algunas escenas sangrientas y otras con demasiado drama.   
> .  
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea de esta historia, el resto es propiedad de Sunrise.

La presión en su mano se hizo realmente dolorosa, pero lo sacó del estupor y la niebla de la inconsciencia. No podía recordar nada y aunque al principio sintió pánico, pronto este fue remplazado por un sentimiento de indiferencia. La expresión preocupada y en cierto modo, desesperada de su acompañante le hizo entender que lo que estaba sucediendo no estaba dentro de lo esperado, y que a juzgar por la reacción de aquel chico, acabaría de muy mala manera.

Lo observó por unos instantes tratando de comparar algún rostro similar con los pocos recuerdos que conservaba, pero nada llegó a su mente. Pronto los ojos violetas se encendieron con un sentimiento de furia contenida. No se defendió ante el repentino golpe a su diafragma que lo dejó sin aire y con la visión borrosa, para él continuaba siendo ilógica la forma de actuar del peliplateado.

-Era un promesa ¿Me oyes? Tokishima Haruto –le escupió con resentimiento y a la vez con un profundo miedo.

No respondió, no porque no entendiera el significado de aquellas palabras, sino porque no recordaba haber hecho una promesa con el otro. Su falta de respuesta pareció exasperar nuevamente el temperamento volátil del chico porque inmediatamente fue arrancado de su cómoda posición, entonces cuando creyó haberlo visto todo notó la humedad que se deslizaba por su uniforme, goteando rojo vivo por todos lados. Tuvo miedo, porque ningún humano normal era capaz de sobrevivir luego de perder tantos litros de sangre. Tiró del ojivioleta para exigirle una respuesta a eso que estaba viendo pero este no se inmutó. Pronto se percató de todo.

-¿No soy humano, verdad? –su voz sonó lastimera. Casi rogando que la respuesta fuera todo menos lo que era evidente. Esperó que se tratara de una broma tonta.

Intentó resistirse a ser arrastrado por todo el pasillo de lo que parecía un complejo militar, pero fue obviamente advertido con un fuerte golpe en su rostro. No se intimidó con aquella muestra de violencia. Entre su caótico forcejeo llegaron a una habitación lejos de la posible interrupción de algún atacante.

Jadeó casi a punto de asfixiarse, estaba costándole mucho entender todo. Observó que su acompañante buscaba en la fila de armarios algo de ropa.

-¿Por qué? –su voz se rompió de pronto ante la presión psicológica de tener que enfrentar su nueva condición. Algo que no parecía importarle al hombre que lo llevaba a quién sabe dónde.

-No importa –se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Todavía continuaba recostado sobre la pared, sobre el suelo. Le daba miedo levantarse y comprobar que era alguna clase de fenómeno. –Lo que importa es lo que vamos a lograr.

Las palabras sinceras y un pequeño rastro de sentimiento en aquellos ojos fríos le atrajeron. -¿Nos conocemos desde hace mucho?

L-elf lo meditó por unos segundos.

-No tanto, pero tenemos los suficientes motivos para ser amigos –la palabra se salió de su boca sin realmente ser consciente. Notó que los ojos azules brillaron con algo parecido a alegría. No se molestó en cambiar su anterior declaración, si eso funcionaba para sacarlo de su pasivo y patético estado. Le ayudó a desvestirse a pesar de la confusión inicial.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio? Tu traje de piloto está lleno de sangre y deshecho. Si queremos salir de aquí y alcanzar a la Unidad 01, entonces tendremos que camuflarnos –tiró con brusquedad los restos del elaborado traje que horas antes lucía impecable.

Haruto reflexionó al respecto. Notó los cabellos plateados moverse a medida que el chico organizaba las prendas complejas del uniforme de una armada que desconocía. –No creo que tu cabello nos permita infiltrarnos, es demasiado llamativo ¿sabes?

Su comentario lejos de ser hiriente, lo molestó. Clavó sus ojos furiosos buscando algún rastro de burla en el rostro del castaño. Sólo vio inocencia. Sí, porque alguien que ni siquiera sabe nada de sí mismo, pero se permite hacer ese tipo de observaciones puede ser perfectamente un crío de cinco años.

-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad, yo…!

Su mal genio se evaporó. Levantó su mano para alcanzar la nuca del ahora nervioso ojiazul y se acercó peligrosamente –Haruto –le llamó para atraer su atención. El pobre balbuceo de disculpa murió cuando atrapó los labios entreabiertos con su boca. Aunque al principio no ocurrió alguna reacción, pronto la lengua ajena devolvía la caricia húmeda y la boca insegura se abría más para darle paso.

Se separaron jadeantes. L-elf permaneció unos instantes cerca del rostro sonrojado –Vas a tener que confiar en mí –susurró sobre la boca entreabierta antes de terminar su labor de vestirlo.

-¿Solemos hacer este tipo de cosas? –el castaño preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Esta vez fue el turno del ex soldado de Dorssian para sorprenderse. Sonrió. Al menos la azucarada e ingenua personalidad del chico no había desaparecido. Ignoró el interrogante.

Lo ayudó a levantarse, ajustó su arma y otorgándole otra a su expectante compañero, procedió a explicarle el plan. Finalmente salieron al exterior. –Ya te lo he dicho, apégate al plan, Haruto –lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por los oscuros pasadizos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Dudó al responder. Aunque no volteó a verlo, continuaban corriendo.

-Mikhail, Mikhail Karlstein.

-Entonces, Mikhail –su maldito nombre sonaba demasiado bien en los labios del idiota piloto del Valvrave –¿Has olvidado mi pregunta?

Casi podía creer que estaba enojado. Como en los viejos tiempos. 

-No me importaría decírtelo aquí, aunque si eres paciente puedo mostrártelo más tarde, _Haruto_ –su tono sonó demasiado ronco y lujurioso, un comportamiento anormal de su parte. Miró de reojo a su acompañante. Este sonreía de forma tonta y conservaba un ligero tono carmesí hasta la punta de los oídos.

Sí, ya tendría tiempo para recordarle con intereses al ojiazul que olvidarse de él podía ser un error mortal.


	5. Convivencia

La convivencia con un compañero de cuarto podía llegar a ser terriblemente difícil. Anteriormente aquello no le habría importado, y menos cuando A-Drei era el ocupante de la litera de arriba. Después de todo era un soldado al igual que él, silencioso y disciplinado. Sin embargo, en la actualidad la situación había cambiado radicalmente y su nuevo compañero  se estaba convirtiendo en un terrible dolor de cabeza. Observó la ropa dispersa por todo el lugar y los objetos abandonados descuidadamente en el único escritorio que compartían, una mueca de desagrado se instauró en su rostro y no se borró cuando el sujeto en cuestión apareció por la pequeña puerta de acceso.

Ya pensaría un  _castigo_  espartano ejemplar. Lo miró con la intensidad suficiente para provocar miedo en su contra parte.

-¿Qué? –le oyó preguntar al castaño aún cerca a la puerta sin atreverse a dar un paso más cerca de su posición.

No respondió con palabras, gruñó molesto y  luego se limitó a acomodar su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas. No estaba de buen humor para tener una charla sobre eso.

A los pocos minutos escuchó los pasos desorganizados de Haruto pasear por la habitación. Se sorprendió cuando se detuvieron, luego alcanzó a percibir el sonido de la ropa al caer al suelo. La misma rutina de todas las noches.

-¿Estas molesto por todo el desorden? Que quisquilloso eres –la burla por su comportamiento le provocó levantarse y golpearlo por reírse de él. Pero resistió el impulso.

Esperó algún otro comentario pero no ocurrió tal cosa. Sin embargo, la repentina brisa fría en su espalda le indicó que el idiota lo había destapado e intentaba colarse con el bajo las sábanas.

-No estoy de humor para soportar tu carismática y sucia personalidad –escupió con amargura sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Y yo que pensé en recompensarte por mis defectuosas habilidades para las actividades domésticas –susurró bajito pegando su boca casi a la oreja del otro. La reacción fue inmediata, una mano se cerró con brutalidad sobre el cuello expuesto mientras que un par de ojos lo fulminaron.

-No hasta que limpies todo este maldito desor… –la palabra quedó sin terminar. L-elf había desviado la mirada amenazadora cinco centímetros debajo de su barbilla. El resto era historia. Su evidente desnudez cortó cualquier disputa que estaba teniendo lugar.

Cayeron de bruces contra el colchón. Haruto observó la expresión concentrada del peliplateado y supo entonces que cualquier reproche acerca de sus horribles hábitos había sido olvidado.

Por qué ser desorganizado era la única manera para que su _psicorígido_ compañero decidiera participar en actividades físicas extracurriculares.


	6. Runas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Leve slash. Ocurrencias no aptas para menores de 14 años.  
> .  
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, son propiedad de Sunrise.

Compartió un cálido beso con L-elf en aquella cabina deshecha, aplastada y entre trozos de metal retorcido. Aún podía escuchar en su cabeza la melodiosa voz femenina de Pino retumbar en cada pensamiento lujurioso que tenía sobre el otro chico, su actual situación y las miles de posibilidades de _eso_ en el futuro. Aquello le pareció cómico. Rió a duras penas entre la sangre que se escapaba de su boca y los pulmones llenos de líquido casi a punto de colapsar, porque esa tonta escena era la mejor sensación del mundo.

En cambio, el ex soldado de Dorsian no compartió su actitud y lo sostuvo con fuerza incitándolo a calmarse y no dejarse llevar por la locura.

_¡Estás vivo!_

Lo escuchaba y por esa misma razón no podía dejar de reír. Porque definitivamente era la mejor sensación del mundo. Estaba vivo, era feliz y los ojos violetas que lo miraban con preocupación no se apartaron ni un solo instante mientras sus otros compañeros intentaban sacarlo del destruido Valvrave Unidad 01.

_Todo estará bien, lo prometo._

Así que entre las pocas palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar contra su oído y la calidez de un abrazo cariñoso se rindió al profundo sueño, esperando que cuando despertara el ojivioleta continuara estrechándolo de aquella manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Pervertido!_

La palabra resonó en la cabina silenciosa mientras un sonrojado castaño le gritaba a todo pulmón al holograma de la chica de cabello rubio guardar la compostura. Se tapó los ojos avergonzado por tener que lidiar con ello precisamente cuando se hallaban en un lugar tan estrecho sin escapatoria y con la persona que provocaba _esa_ clase de ideas en su cabeza.

_No puedo entender a los humanos._

Continuaba la magius entre el mutismo del peliplateado que lo acompañaba y su cara enrojecida y acalorada. Quería que se abriera un hueco en la tierra y lo succionara para siempre.

_Nunca pensé que él también tendría esa clase de pensamientos._

La frase revoloteó por su cabeza hasta que provocó un cortocircuito en sus sinapsis.

-¿Eh?

_Los dos son unos pervertidos._

Levantó su vista sorprendido, primero observando la diminuta figura bailar por la pantalla y luego buscando los ojos del mayor.

-¿Qué? –la mirada se volvió más intensa y oscura -¿Qué esperabas entonces? Pensé que el beso hacía todo más evidente –las palabras de L-elf le provocaron un hormigueo en su estómago.

Después de muchas noches en el hospital meditando sobre lo sucedido en el condenado rescate ocurrido semanas atrás y el comportamiento anormal del peliplateado, aquello sonaba tan sencillo que creyó que estaba soñando. Permaneció inmóvil sin saber cuál era la respuesta más apropiada a esa declaración.

-Siempre tan lento, Tokishima Haruto.

-¿Eh?

No reaccionó al siguiente movimiento. Sintió el peso extra del soldado y  la boca ajena que lo besaba duro y con ganas. Sin pensarlo demasiado correspondió el beso y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo dejándole el espacio para colarse entre sus piernas, a pesar de lo incómoda de la postura en la silla de mando y los gritos emocionados de Pino sobre las miles de obscenidades que se colaban a través del enlace que compartían.

A ninguno le importó.

Más tarde entendió que los tres eran un caso perdido, ya que conformaban un equipo extraño,  Pino era una voyerista, L-elf un exhibicionista y Haruto un  masoquista.


End file.
